Dealers and Lovers
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny goes undercover as a drug dealer to do an investigation. There he meets Lindsay Monroe, and they soon fall for each other, but what happens when Danny is investigating her boyfriend, and his feeling's get in the way of his job.Full summary indside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guy's. Well, to start off, this story is AU (Alternate Universe). So, I hope that you all like it.**

**Summary: Danny Messer is of course, a CSI at the New York crime lab. When He is called in to Mac's office one day, he is told that he is going undercover as a drug dealer to do an investigation on a man named Carlos Rodriguez, everything is going great, until Danny fall's for Carlos' girlfriend, Lindsay Monroe, and soon, his feelings begin to get in the way of the task at hand.

* * *

**

It was just any ordinary day at the New York crime lab. Boring and slow. Danny Messer was sitting in the locker room after a long day's work, and all he really wanted, was go and have a drink with his best friend Don Flack.

He was soon heading out of the locker room, to what he hoped to be a glorious weekend, but soon stopped when he heard his pager go off.

"Not now." He whined.

He was to be in his boss' office in 5 minutes. So, Danny began to trudge to Mac Taylor's office, hands in his pockets and a glower on his face. He walked in to find Mac and Flack, sitting staring at him.

"Take a seat Danny." Said Mac, motioning for him to sit in the chair across from him.

Danny took a seat next to Flack, a little confused.

"What's going on?" he asked "Is it about that skeleton in the break room with a cigarette in it's mouth, and sticking up the middle finger!? Cause I swear Mac, I didn't do it!"

"Calm down Danny." Said Mac with a chuckle "It's not about that."

Danny sat back and sighed.

"Good, cause it kinda was me." He said with a smile.

Flack tried to hold back a chuckle. Mac just rolled his eye's. He felt like a principle talking to two teenagers.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a new case for you." He said, while handing Danny a folder.

"Another, come on Mac, I've just finished a double shift" complained Danny.

"Don't worry, you start tomorrow."

Danny looked even more confused now. He opened up the case file and began to read over it.

"Ok Mac, please fill me in."

"We want you to go undercover as a drug dealer to do an investigation on this man." Said Mac, while holding up a picture "His name is Carlos Rodriguez. You may find it easier to get info on him by going through her." Mac held up another picture, this time of a young lady "Her name is Lindsay Monroe, Carlos' girlfriend. Find out everything you can about him. Flack will be working with you on this. While you, shall we say 'mingle' with them, he will be listening in."

"Mac," began Danny "It's not my job to go undercover."

"It is now Danny. We can't get anyone else to do it. There will be another cop there, but he's older, and if you're going to use Lindsay to get to Carlos, we need a younger man. Ok?"

Danny nodded and took the photo's that Mac held.

"Fine, fine I'll do it, but I want a pay bonus at the end of the month."

Mac smiled, got up and began to walk out the office, and without turning back he shouted;

"Oh and Danny, I want that skeleton in the break room fixed."

* * *

Early the next morning, Danny and Flack sat in the back of a police fan that was dressed to look like a painters van.

"Ok, Messer." Said Flack "In this, there is a microphone" he held up a watch, which Danny put on. "We'll be able to hear everything that is going on. There is a guy in the ally that is working with Carlos. He's also a cop that is going to try and get you into the group."

"Ok, got it." Danny was standing up and head for the door of the van "Wait." He said stopping "What's my name?"

"Your name is Danny Travis, now go."

* * *

Danny got out from the van and began to walk down the ally. He was soon approached by a man who was older than him, probably around Mac's age.

"You Danny?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah."

"This way." they both began to walk further down the ally, turned a corner to see about six men and one woman.

"Yo Carlos," cried the man from the ally "This is my friend Danny Travis from Washington. He has out ran the cops dozens of times, he could be good for business."

Carlos turned to look at Danny.

"You think you can handle working with us kid?" he asked

"I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." Said Danny with a smirk.

"The kids got an attitude." Began Carlos "I like that."

He shook Danny's hand and brought him round to meet everyone.

"This is Bobby." He said, pointing to a short man "And this is Vinnie, Zack, Jason and Mike."

Danny nodded to them all and said 'hi'.

"Now this lovely lady here." Said Carlos, brining Danny over "Is my girlfriend Lindsay."

Danny's eyes almost popped out his head. Lindsay Monroe was gorgeous. She had a white spaghetti strap top on, a black mini skirt and what seemed to be Carlos' leather jacket. Her hair was a light brown that was in curls.

"How you doin'?" she asked, shaking his hand

"Good, you?" he asked

"Good." Lindsay smiled, which Danny returned.

Maybe working undercover would be better than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R thanks :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. It means a lot :o)

* * *

**

Danny, Lindsay and the rest of the group walked down the streets of New York. Carlos was busy talking to Vinnie about something, totally blanking out Lindsay, so she decided to go and talk to Danny who was walking at the back of the group.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi. So, how long have you been dating Carlos?" he asked.

"A little over 2 years. On and off really." She stated

She pulled a packed of cigarettes out from the pocket of the leather jacket she was wearing.

"Have you got a light?" she asked, holding up one of the white sticks.

"Yeah sure." Danny fished around in his pocket and brought out a lighter "Mind if I have one of those?" he asked while lighting the cigarette.

Lindsay hand him one, which he put in his mouth and lit.

"Yeah, Carlos and I… let's just say we've had problems in the past, and I'm pretty sure we'll have problems to come." She said, taking a draw from the cigarette.

"Why don't you just leave him then?"

"I need money." Said Lindsay looking at him.

"For drugs?" asked Danny

"Ugh no." stated Lindsay "Don't touch them. The only drug I take is coffee. I won't even sleep with Carlos because he takes drugs." Danny smiled a little. "What about you? What do you take?"

Danny didn't know what to say, so he took an old memory to answer her.

"Well, I'm the same as you really. Coffee and smoke's. I was 15 when I started doing drugs, and everything was fine until one day I took to many. The doctors managed to revive me, but I've never taken them since."

"Wow. At the beginning of my relationship with Carlos, if you can call it that, he would hand me some pills, and when he wasn't looking, I would throw them away. See my Mom died from an overdose. Why I hang around with drug dealers, I don't know."

"Well, maybe it makes you feel close to your Mom." Said Danny, throwing his butt onto the ground.

Lindsay smiled. She really was starting to like Danny… a lot.

* * *

Later that day, Vinnie sat and watched Danny as he talked to Lindsay and Bobby. They were all laughing and joking around, but Vinnie was deep in thought. Soon Carlos came over and sat next to him.

"Hey man" he said "What's up?"

Vinnie looked at Carlos.

"Is it just me, or does the new guy look familiar to you?"

"Danny?" asked Carlos. He took a look at him "No man. He's cool. Hey Travis!"

Danny looked up, still laughing slightly.

"Yeah?" he answered

"You better not be hitting on my girl" called Carlos in a friendly manner.

Danny just smiled and continued to talk amongst the small group.

"See man." Carlos got up "Nothing to worry about."

He walked away, but Vinnie wasn't so sure. There was something about Danny that he didn't like, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Around 2am, everyone was asleep. Everyone from Danny that was. He lay on his bed in the house he would be staying in, writing his day's events for Mac, with a cigarette in hand. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and the dog tags around his neck that he never took off.

He was just finishing writing up when he heard a knock on the door of his so called 'bedroom'. Danny quickly hid the information for Mac under his bed, got up and answered the door. There he saw Lindsay.

"Hi, did I wake you?" she asked

"No, come in." Danny moved to the side and let her walk past him "What's up?"

Lindsay took a seat on his bed, crossing her legs under herself.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to someone."

Danny took a seat next to her. He was glad she had come to see him, now would be the best time to find out more about Carlos.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Anything. Tell me about you. Tell me something new." She seemed desperate for some reason.

"Ok. Well, I'm 34, I graduated from high school, never really got a good job…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "What about you. Tell me something about you."

"Well, I'm originally from Montana." Said Lindsay

"Ah, country girl." Said Danny with a smirk

"Yeah. I moved to New York when I was 16. I hated my parents for it. I loved Montana. I have one sister called Hailie and two brothers called Kyle and Ben. My older sister, Vicky, past away a couple of years ago. She had cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Began Danny "Well, both my parents died when I was 16. My brother was to look after me, and he ended up running away somewhere, so I lived with my Aunt for a while."

Lindsay just nodded. She seemed really engrossed in their conversation.

* * *

About 1 hour later, they were still talking, and Danny decided to ask her something that had been bugging him since she arrived.

"Why did you come to talk to me tonight?" he asked

"Because," began Lindsay "You listen when I talk. You actually treat me as though I exist, and, I like feeling that. No one around here listens to me, and I've only known you one day, and you already know me better than anyone else." She gave him a shy smile "I like you Danny, and I like the way you treat me."

Danny just smiled and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, and they sat like that for a few moments. When the pulled away slightly, they looked at each other, and then, without another word, Lindsay kissed him.

Danny was slightly shocked at first, but soon kissed her back. She lay back on the bed, still kissing him, but soon grew a little confused when he pulled away.

"We can't do this." Whispered Danny

"Why not?" asked Lindsay, following his actions in whispering "We both obviously feel something for each other."

"I know, but you're dating Carlos, and, it just wouldn't be right."

Lindsay nodded completely understanding what he was saying. She sat back up, and got off the bed.

"Thanks Danny for talking to me."

Danny smiled

"Goodnight." She said, and then left the room.

Danny sighed and fell back onto the bed. Mac was going to kill him, but for some reason, he didn't seem to care.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guy's. I'm glad and hope, that you're enjoying the story :o)

* * *

**

Danny didn't sleep at all that night. He was to busy thinking about her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and totally had a thing for him. To bad he was starting to fall for her.

_'You can't like this girl' _Danny kept telling himself _'You're investigating her boyfriend, and you're undercover. Mac would kill you if you ended up sleeping with her!' _

Danny just sighed and sat up. He was in now shape or form going to get to sleep, so he may as well give his written info to Flack now, while everyone was still asleep.

* * *

Once ready, Danny headed towards the van. He knocked the door, and then entered to find a very pissed off looking Flack.

"Hey." Said Danny taking a seat "I got some stuff for you, but, I don't actually know what I'm looking for yet." 

"Oh, so you didn't find it down his girlfriends throat then?" he asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Flack, it was one kiss. Come on, I'm undercover, I know not to let my feeling's get in the way of my job." Danny didn't know if he was reassuring Flack, or himself.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again." He said "What have you got for me?"

"Not a lot yet, only that he's a dealer, which you already know, and that he would give Lindsay pills at the beginning of their relationship, which she never took. Why do you guy's need to get him so badly? What makes him different from any other dealer?"

"The guy is importing hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of cocaine in a couple of weeks. This is going to be one of the biggest drug heists this city has ever seen."

"Wow." Was all Danny could say

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, you best get back before they realise you're gone."

"Ok, bye."

"See ya."

* * *

Danny walked back into his room about 10 minutes later, to see that it was coming up on 4:30am. The rest wouldn't be up for another couple of hours. So Danny undressed down to his boxers again, and lay in bed, sleep wanting to over come him, but again, his mind drifted back to the lovely girl from Montana.

_Meanwhile:_

Lindsay lay in bed smiling still. She couldn't get to sleep either, and all her thoughts were drifting towards Danny.

_'He's so cute.'_ She thought _'So much nicer than Carlos. Danny's right, why do I stay with him? Yes I need the money, and yes, he is good to me sometimes, but, there's something about Danny. Gosh, I wish he hadn't said stop tonight. I really do like him.' _

It was only a matter of time though, till they would both got what they wanted... each other.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I hope you're enjoying the story. I know it's really AU, but AU fic's are fun to write :o)

* * *

**

Carlos got up a little later than usual. He finished getting ready, and headed into the living room where he found everyone talking.

"Danny, come here a second please."

"_Oh no."_ thought Danny _"He knows I kissed Lindsay, he'll figure out I'm a cop. Crap."_

"What's up man?" asked Danny

"Listen, today, I'm taking care of something. I don't want Lindsay to see it, so I was hoping that you would hang around with her or somethin'. I would ask one of the other guy's, but I don't trust them enough."

"Sure." Nodded Danny "Yeah, I'll take her out somewhere."

"Thanks man." Carlos gave him a manly hug "Guy's! let's go. Lind's, Danny's goin to hang out with you today, Ok?"

Lindsay nodded, and watched as everyone walked out, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone, and a little nervous. They stood, looking everywhere except each other. Finally, Lindsay decided to talk first.

"Danny," she began "I want to apologize, for coming to your room through the night, …and for… kissing you."

"It's ok Lind's. There was two of us there. It's as much my fault as yours."

"I will admit it though." She said, coming closer "I wish you hadn't said Stop."

Danny looked at her. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it felt like at any moment, it was going to burst right out of his chest.

"Look, Lindsay-…"

"I know, I know." She said, cutting him off "I have a boyfriend and it wouldn't be right. But, what if I didn't have a boyfriend? Huh? What if you didn't stop it?"

"I'll admit it, I wanted to do it as much as you, but… It's a little more complicated than you just having a boyfriend."

Lindsay walked even closer to him, and put a hand on his chest.

"Would you stop me now?" she asked, looking into his eye's "Danny, Carlos doesn't have to know. He's going to be gone most the day anyway."

Danny looked down at her. She really was gorgeous. The sun filtered through the broken blinds of the window, causing the room to turn an orange colour. Half of her face was illuminated by the light, and she looked at him with pleading eyes. She stood on her tip toes, and whispered in his ear.

"He doesn't have to know." She began to kiss his jaw line.

"You're making it harder for me to say no." he whispered back.

"Then don't."

Lindsay caught Danny's mouth in a kiss. He immediately responded by kissing her back, and pinning her against the wall. Her hands went from his hair, to his chest, to his belt buckle. Danny continued to kiss her, but then he saw the watch. The watch with the mic in it. Danny pulled away.

"No, no we can't." he said

"Yes we can." She kissed him again.

Danny pulled away again, this time taking several steps back. She just looked at him.

"Do you not like me?" she asked "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Lindsay. I like you a lot, I really, really do. Just…hold on a second."

* * *

Danny walked away into the bathroom.

"It's ok man. Nothing's goin to happen." He whispered into the watch.

But, instead of walking back out, Danny gently took the watch off, and placed it on the sink. He exited the bathroom, without the mic on him. He went into the living room where he saw Lindsay, and before she could say anything, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

"This time, I'm not saying stop." He whispered to her.

They both headed for his bedroom. Danny didn't lie to Flack. Nothing was going to happen…well, it was, but he wasn't going to know about it.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guy's for the amazing reviews. I appreciate it :o)

* * *

**

Lindsay and Danny lay side by side. Lindsay using his chest as a pillow. She was asleep, and had been for several hours, where as Danny was awake, gently stroking her bare arm and thinking.

'_I could lose my job over this, but part of me really doesn't care.'_ He looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. She looked so peaceful, and happy. She had a small smile playing at her lips, and all he could do, was smile back _'actually…I don't care at all. I'm happy. I have this beautiful, smart, funny girl who is head over heels for me, and quite frankly, I'm the same.'_

A frown soon appeared on his face though.

'_But is she in love with the person I am…or the person she __**thinks **__I am?'

* * *

_

Danny sat in thought for several more minutes, but finally snapped out of his own little world when he felt Lindsay stir. He looked down, to see her eye's flutter open. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." She said in a whisper.

"Hey." He whispered back.

She smiled and gave him a kiss, then hugged into him more. She sighed, but a happy sigh. Her smile never faded, it only got bigger.

"Thank you Danny." She said "Thank you for making me feel wanted again."

He smiled, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I was trying so hard to say 'no', and I couldn't."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Cause you're beautiful, and you've made me realise that I can care for someone a lot. I was trying to do the smart thing by saying 'no', but it turned out that giving in to all the feelings I had for you, that turned out to be the smart thing."

Lindsay smiled at him. He had really touched her by saying that. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I only thought this could happen in fairy tale's." she said.

"Only what could happen?" he asked a little confused.

"Meeting your Prince Charming, and falling in love."

Danny already knew that they were in love, but once she said it, it really sunk in, and he felt extremely guilty. She was in love with an undercover cop.

* * *

Carlos, Vinnie, Bobby, Zack, Jason, Mike and the other undercover cop, who was called Freddie, stood in an abandoned warehouse, waiting.

"What are we doing here Carlos?" asked Freddie

"Why don't you tell me **detective**."

Freddie's eye's went wide. They had found out he was a cop.

"Vinnie, take care of this guy." Spat Carlos

"With pleasure." Vinnie then, pulled a 32 auto out from the waistband of his jeans and put it to Freddie's head "Say good night detective."

Freddie had tears in his eye's, and seemed to be begging, but soon, all was silent, and six of the seven men, left the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N: I know, a little short, but plenty of D/L so far to keep you all going. It's really late, and I'm tired, so, I'll update a longer chapter tomorrow, so please R&R. thanks :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guy's. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the major delay in the update. Whoever came up with idea that kids should sit exams, should be pushed in front of a bus. Updates should come more often now :o)

* * *

**

Danny and Lindsay still lay in bed, both awake. Danny was still busy thinking, and Lindsay was playing with his dog tags. She had been doing this for about half an hour, and once Danny realised what she was doing, he gave a slight smile.

"We're going to have to get up soon." He said softly, kissing her on the head.

"I wish I could stay here forever." She sighed, still playing with the dog tags.

Danny smiled again, and began to take the item that she had become fascinated with, off. She looked a little confused, and soon Danny placed his dog tags around her neck.

"You keep em'." He said "They look better on you anyway."

Lindsay smiled, gave him a kiss, and then they both began to dress.

* * *

A few hours later, Carlos and 'the boys', walked through the door of the house. By this time, Lindsay and Danny were dressed, and sitting in the living room. 

"Hey baby." Said Carlos, walking up to Lindsay and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You have a good time?"

Lindsay nodded, and tried to hold the giant smile that was about to form over her face, back. Carlos just smiled, and walked away to talk to Vinnie. Lindsay looked over to Danny, who was 'pretending' to listen to whatever Jason was telling him. She gave him a smile, in which he returned. Danny turned back to Jason.

"…9 kilos of the stuff Dan-o." finished Jason.

"9 kilos of what?" asked Danny, a little confused, since he wasn't really paying attention.

"Coke." He replied with a smile "Come on Travis, open your ears up. So, you in?"

"Yeah. When this goin' down?" he replied.

"Saturday night. 11pm."

* * *

Later on, once Danny was sure that everyone had fallen asleep, he got dressed, and went out to see Flack. He walked out of the house, down a few street's, until he came to the van. He knocked the back doors, and soon, the friendly face of Flack popped out. 

"Hey man.", he moved out Danny's way to let him in "It's been a long day."

Danny closed the doors and sat down.

"Tell me about it." He sighed.

"Hey, we lost the feed from the watch today? What happened, it was out for like 4 ½ hours." Stated Flack.

"Oh." Said Danny, beginning to panic a little "I…uh…I hit the watch off a doorway today. Fixed it though."

"That's good. I heard about what's goin' down on Saturday. You need to act like nothing's going on. When you guy's get back to the house with the coke in hand, we'll be waiting there, and then we'll make the arrest.

"Is it just the guy's you'll be arresting, or…is Lindsay going to be as well?" asked Danny, praying that she wouldn't.

"Carlos, Vinnie, Bobby, Mike, Jason, Zack and Lindsay, will all be under arrest."

"But Flack, she doesn't deal!" said Danny quickly "You don't need to arrest her."

"Danny you know we do. She's mixed in with these guy's. She could be lying to you about not dealing." Said Flack

"Flack! She's not lying!" cried Danny

"You hardly know her. How can you tell?"

"I know her a lot better than you think." said Danny, standing up.

"Danny, you're beginning to make this case personal. If it continues you'll be removed from it." Danny just stared at him "Lindsay will be arrested. End of story."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guy's think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya guy's. Thanks for all the great reviews :o)**

* * *

Danny walked into the living room of the grungy house the next morning to find no one but Lindsay. She looked around herself, and out the window that she was sitting at, just to make sure, no one could see her. With a smile, she got up, walked across the room to Danny and gave him a kiss. Good thing Danny had left the watch in his bedroom. 

"Good morning." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a hug.

"Mornin'." He said, not very cheerful.

"Are you alright?" asked Lindsay, concern evident in her voice.

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Lied Danny, rubbing the back of his neck "I just didn't get a good night's sleep."

Which was true, he was too busy worrying about the girl he had fallen in love with.

"Where is everyone?" asked Danny, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Carlos got a call this morning. Saturday, is going to be more important. Vinnie, misheard the guy on the phone, it's not 9 kilos of Coke, it's 900!"

"You seem really excited." Said Danny with a slight chuckle.

"I am. Once all that stuff is sold, I'm getting some money and I'm getting out of here. You can come with me. We could go to L.A, or Paris!...just the two of us."

Danny gave a smile, and pulled her in for another hug.

"I think thing's could be a little more complicated than that Lind's." he said in a whisper.

"I don't care." She replied "I can't stay here, and…I need you."

"I need you too." He said, placing a kiss in her hair

"I love you. You're the most honest person I know."

Danny's face fell. Honest. That was something he wasn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another apartment across town, Vinnie and Zack sat in the van outside, waiting for Carlos, Jason and Mike to get back from there 'meeting'. 

"Hey Z," began Vinnie "What do you think about Danny Travis?"

"I think he's cool." Said Zack "I also think he has a slight thing for Lindsay."

"I don't know man, there's something really familiar about that guy. I think I used to hang around with a kid back when we was teenagers, that looked like him…some Messer kid or something."

"Louie Messer's brother?" asked Zack.

"Yeah!" replied Vinnie "You know him?"

"I didn't know him personally, but I heard about him. He was really into the whole drug thing. I heard he died from an over does, but I head another story that he was brought back by the doctors."

Vinnie just nodded his head.

"It might just be one of those faces, Z." He said

* * *

Carlos, Mike and Jason all stood in a room of the apartment. Across from them, sat a big bulk of a man named Benjamin Goodwater. Also known as 'Snow Angel'. He dealt mainly with Cocaine and Angel Dust. 

The four men had spent the last hour and a half, coming to an arrangement about Saturday. The main question was how Carlos and 'the boys' were going to pay for their stash. The finally came to an agreement.

"So, Saturday, we'll make the switch." Said Angel

"Yeah." Began Carlos "Now this stuff better be worth it Angel!"

"Don't worry, you'll be getting the best."

"Fine. Saturday at 11pm, we'll make the switch. I'll get the 900 kilos of coke, and you'll get the money I have…and Lindsay."

**

* * *

A/N:** **So what did you think? PLease R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the delay in the update. I've been getting into my new fic 'Old friendships die hard' **

* * *

After settling the agreement, Carlos, Mike and Jason made their way back to the car. It had been a long meeting, and Carlos had been a little pissed about how he had to pay Angel. 

_Flashback: _

_"I don't have that kind of money!" cried Carlos, for what felt like the 60th time _

_"No Money." Began Angel "No Coke…unless…" _

_"Unless what!?" snapped Carlos _

_"Unless you give me something, as well, as the money you've got…like a treasure, or something of, shall we say, value." _

_"Like what?" Questioned Carlos, a little confused _

_"…How about that lovely girl you bring around with you sometimes?...what's her name?..." _

_"Who Lindsay?" asked Jason _

_"Yes!" said Angel "Lindsay. You give me the money, and you also give me Lindsay. I think that sounds fair. She could bring me in a lot of money if I make her work the streets." _

_"Prostitution?" questioned Carlos _

_Angel just nodded. Carlos didn't know what to do, so he did the thing that he felt was right. _

_"Fine…You get the money I have…and Lindsay." _

_End Flashback: _

Carlos, Jason and Mike climbed into the car as Vinnie drove away. Danny wasn't going to like the idea of this happening.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay sat in the living room, doing nothing but talk about their own past.

"When I was a little girl." Said Lindsay with a chuckle "I used to get bullied by this really big girl. She was big and overweight, but had the intelligence of a duck."

Danny just chuckled.

"Well, one day, we were all doing this play at school, and I really wanted to get back at her. So, I told her to kiss the ass of the cow ice sculpture we had there, for good luck. She fell for it. She ended up getting her tongue stuck to it, and everyone including the teachers and the parents were in a fit of laughter…she never bothered me again."

Lindsay and Danny both laughed, and Lindsay rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"What about you?" She asked "What have you done."

Danny sat and thought for a moment, then he thought of something.

"When I was 16, I got into this huge fight with one of my brothers friends. We had always hated each other, and were always at each others throats, then one day, he came up and punched me. I got a black eye and a sprained wrist."

"Oh my gosh!" said Lindsay "What happened to him?"

"He ended up in hospital for 5 weeks."

"You put him in hospital!?"

"Nope. He went to take another punch, missed, slipped and fell into his fathers cactus pit."

Lindsay tried to hold in a laugh, but was failing miserably.

* * *

At that moment, the sound of key's could be heard in the lock, and Danny and Lindsay got up and went in separate directions. Carlos came in, none to happy.

"Lindsay!" he called "Get your ass in here!"

Lindsay came out from her bedroom, and went to see Carlos.

"What's up?" she asked

"On Saturday, you and Danny need to come with us…ok?"

"Uh…yeah sure." She said "Why do I need to come?"

"Cause we might need you."

* * *

Later that night, Danny made his regular journey to the van. He was quite glad that the investigation was coming to an end, but was upset that he would have to leave Lindsay behind.

"Hey man." He said, entering the van "Look, I'm sorry about earlier on, I just…I don't think Lindsay should be arrested. I mean she could testify against these guys."

Flack just nodded. Danny was right…she could.

"You're actually right there." He said "But I need to know one thing Danny, and I'm asking you as a friend, Are your feelings towards her getting in the way of your job?"

"Honestly man, I don't know." Said Danny "On Saturday night, there's a big heist going down at the warehouse. Follow close behind us, and you'll get everyone. They'll all be there."

"Thanks Dan." Said Flack.

Flack handed Danny a small box.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's your gun and badge." Answered Flack "You might need them on Saturday."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the delay, but this is the last chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews also :o) **

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As if in no time, Saturday arrived. Carlos seemed to be a little uptight, and was doing nothing but pace the living room. Vinnie, Bobby, Zack, Mike, Jason and Lindsay had all went out, where as Danny was still asleep. It was coming up on 1pm, and soon Carlos heard Danny enter the living room.

"Hey Danny." He said a little nervously. He was biting his nail and still pacing.

"You ok Carlos?" asked Danny, taking a seat on the sofa, watching Carlos pace up and down.

"Yeah. I just wish those six would hurry up so we can get ready to go!" he said "I don't want to get caught by the cops. I've been in enough trouble with them."

"Don't worry." Said Danny "I don't think it'll be that bad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day seemed to drag in, much to Carlos' disliking, but soon came the time where they had to leave. Danny stood in his room, slipping his badge into his pocket and keeping his gun out of sight under his jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he could do this. Wondering if he could admit who he really was. He heard a light chap on the door, and then saw Lindsay enter. She had a huge smile on her face, and was obviously looking forward to getting the coke. All she did was talk about getting it sold, getting some money and getting out of this dump. She walked up to Danny, who didn't look as happy as she did.

"Are you ok?" she asked a little concerned.

Danny, who had left his watch in the bathroom, took her hands and sat her down on the bed, where he joined her.

"Tell me you love me." He said

"What?" she asked a little confused "Danny you know I love you. What's gotten into you?"

"It's just…you never know what could happen." he said "One of us could be pulled away from the other. I just always want you to know I love you, and that you love me."

"I love you Danny." She said, and with that she gave him a kiss and the two left the bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The drive to the warehouse that they were meeting Angel in seemed to take forever. Danny kept looking in the mirror to see the van following them. He couldn't believe this was it. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had a horrible feeling in his gut that was telling him to watch out.

The cars finally came to a stop, and everyone walked into the warehouse where they saw Angel and a few of his men. They were all carrying guns on them, which gave Danny a chill. If he pulled his gun, they all did.

"Angel." Said Carlos, shaking the overweight mans hand

"Carlos." Responded Angel "I'm hoping to get this done with quickly."

"Me too."

The coke was visible behind Angel. Vinnie left the warehouse for a moment, and came back with the car. The men began to pack the car with the drugs, and soon came the time to pay.

"I trust we are still ok with the paying arrangements?" asked Angel

"Yeah." Carlos handed the money to Angel, and then turned to Lindsay "I'm sorry about this."

Lindsay, confused about what was going on backed up a little. She was startled however when Angels men grabbed her and dragged her over to their side. She was screaming and struggling to get away. Danny couldn't take it any longer. He pulled out his gun and his badge.

"NYPD!" He cried "Nobody move!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lindsay's eyes went wide. She looked as though she was about to cry when the rest of the police department came running in with their weapons drawn. Angels men let go of Lindsay, who quickly snatched up the money and began to run. Flack, who had run up beside Danny indicated for him to go after, which he did. He followed her out into an alleyway, where she was trying to get a gate open.

"Freeze!" cried Danny, pointing his gun at her.

Lindsay turned round, and slowly began to walk up to him. She looked heartbroken, and Danny couldn't blame her. He shouldn't have let it get this far.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice cracking "You going to shoot me?"

She walked right up to him, until her head was touching the gun.

"Go on then." She said, her tears falling "Shoot me!"

Danny didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to shoot her, but he couldn't bring himself to cuff her. Instead, he put his gun down and stepped back.

"You should have told me!" she cried "I fell in love with you and you were a cop undercover!"

Danny was silent, he didn't know what to do.

"All the stuff I said to you Lindsay was true." He said "I do love you."

"Then prove it." She spat.

"Fine then." He said "Go." 

"What?" she was genuinely confused now

"You heard me." Said Danny "Go. Hurry up before someone else comes."

Lindsay just ran back to the gate, opened it and took off down the alley, money in hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been about two weeks since the heist had went down. Everyone was arrested apart from Lindsay who Danny had said 'Got away'. Flack knew that Danny had let her go, but didn't report it. He saw Danny sitting in the break room one day, doing nothing but staring into space. Sighing, he Flack went in to see if he was ok.

"Hey Dan." He said

"Hi." Responded silently

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the guys tonight?"

"Flack I'm not really in the mood just now." Said Danny, pinching the bridge of his nose "I just…"

"She's ok Danny." Said Flack

Danny looked up at his friend, confused.

"How do you know?" asked Danny "Have you seen her?"

"I saw her about 5 minutes ago, heading into a coffee shop."

Without letting Flack finish, Danny ran out the room and down the stairs. He didn't even know what coffee shop it was, but he didn't have time to ask. Running out onto the street, Danny ran to the nearest coffee shop, and to his luck he saw her. She had just been served and was heading out. Lindsay.

Not realising that Danny was there, Lindsay began to walk down the street but stopped when she felt some one take her hand. Startled she turned round to see Danny.

"Danny?" she said "What…what do you want?"

Without saying anything, he pulled her in for a kiss, one to which she responded. When they pulled apart, Lindsay was nearly in tears.

"My name is Danny Messer." He began "I'm a CSI, not a drug dealer. I was born in New York, have one brother and…I'm very much in love with you."

Lindsay smiled, and dried her tears.

"I love you too." She whispered.

And with that, he pulled her in for another kiss.

**The End **

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
